Jacob's Death
by JacobEXhater
Summary: Jacob is killed but by WHO? WARNING:If you like Jacob then don't read!
1. preface

**WARNING: If you like Jacob then Don't read.  
Hope you like**

**BPOV:**

I was walking through the woods along with Edward we were in the woods hunting when I smelt something that made my nose scrunch. It wasn't the usual tempting smell I got from blood; this smell was making me want to kill. Not kill for blood kill for hate. I tried to make it look like nothing was wrong because I know how worried Edward gets about me. We kept on hunting but when Edward left my side because he was going after a mountain lion I smelt the smell again and this time it was closer and it was making me crazy giving me that crazy need to kill. I noticed that the smell was coming from the woods. I looked over there using my excellent vampire vision when I saw him steep out from behind the trees.

"Filthy Bloodsucker," Jacob snarled.

**I want five reviews before I update. Tell me what you think. And if you like jacob you've been warned**


	2. Arrangments

**Alright Second chapter hope you like. please review**

It had been exactly a one month since my transformation. I was so happy I loved my new life of course it was hard with the whole temptation to blood thing but my life was wonderful I knew that Edward and I would be together forever. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair when I noticed that my eyes were now black.

"You need to hunt," Edward said as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I know," I said turning around and kissing him.

"I think we should go far away from human life just to be safe," Edward replied

"Alright," I said

Edward left after kissing me on the lips; he went to schedule our extended hunting trip. I was excited Edward had promised me that this trip would be just the two of us. I loved my family but sometimes it was nice when Edward and I had some time alone together.

I checked my e-mail later that day and found that I had a letter from Charlie. Of course Charlie Believed that Edward and I were off at collage. 

_Dear, Bella _

_ I know you are happy and at collage but there has still been no sign of Jacob since he went missing. I just thought I would let you know._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

Yes I knew Jacob had gone missing it was shortly after he was sure I was marrying Edward and he knew that I would become a Vampire. I was happy now and he should be happy for me. I was afraid that he would try to kill me next time he saw me "as a vampire"

I turned off the computer and went downstairs. Alice was there and she had a funny look on her face.

"Hello Bella, Can I please give you a makeover."

"No Alice" I told her trying to be nice.

"Jasper can you make Bella want me to give her a makeover." Alice pleaded her husband.

"Jasper if you do I will call Edward," I warned him.

"Sorry Alice," Jasper said.  
"Bella, Edward says your going hunting," Emmett said running down the stairs.

"Yes, Emmett we are"

"Can I come" Emmett begged me.

"Sorry Emmett but this one is just me and Edward" I told him.

"Fine," he said.

Just then Edward walked down the stairs. He came over to my side and put his arm around my waist.

"We leave tomorrow" Edward said kissing me on the cheek.

**Hope you liked it. reviews make me happy and make me update faster. thank you all who reviewed last time.**

**I am also working on co writing a story with me new fanfic buddy weirdness.of.the.cutie **

**I ll give you more info on that later.**


	3. death

BPOV: 

I was walking through the woods along with Edward we were in the woods hunting when I smelt something that made my nose scrunch. It wasn't the usual tempting smell I got from blood; this smell was making me want to kill. Not kill for blood kill for hate. I tried to make it look like nothing was wrong because I know how worried Edward gets about me. We kept on hunting but when Edward left my side because he was going after a mountain lion I smelt the smell again and this time it was closer and it was making me crazy giving me that crazy need to kill. I noticed that the smell was coming from the woods. I looked over there using my excellent vampire vision when I saw him steep out from behind the trees.

"Filthy Bloodsucker," Jacob snarled.

"Jacob" I said surprised, "what are you doing here."

"I've been here living my life without the troubles of you bloodsuckers." He replied

Then in a blink of an eye he was in his wolf form jumping at me, snapping his teeth. I reacted with my instincts, if he wanted me dead than he wasn't my friend anymore and that meant I would have to fight him and one of us would surly die. I was glad Edward wasn't with me he would be way to worried. I jumped back and ran at him smashing into his foot and breaking the bone so he couldn't walk. He yelped in pain and then was hoping on his other three feet lunging at me. After a few more minutes of fighting I saw Edward running back to me and I knew I had to finish this so I did what I knew I could of done all along. I killed Jacob Black.

I sat there staring at the form that used to be Jacob. Used to be my friend, I dropped down on the floor and let my memories of him flash back and haunt me. Edward's arm was around me and he was whispering in my ear asking me if I was alright.

I looked into his topaz eyes, "yeah I'm fine" I told him.

He started at me knowing that deep down it hurt me, but I didn't kill my friend I killed my enemy because as Jacob had said He would be there till my heart stops beating.

"Edward"

"Yes Bella"

"Lets go home" I told him.

"Alright," he said picking me off the ground.

**one more chapter to come. hope you liked it and if you are a fan of jacob dont get mad at me I warned you not to read **

**reviews make me happy!!!**


	4. alright!

**A/NI dont own anything-hope you like it please review and please check out my other stories!**

**BPOV:**

"Bella, Bella Are you alright," Alice came out of the house screaming

"Yes Alice I'm fine," I told her.

" I had a vision and I saw you and then your future got lost and I was so worried Bella thank goodness your alright," Alice explained talking so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to catch a word she was saying.

"Bella, Edward We need to talk," Carlisle said steeping out of the house.

Edward and I walked into the massive mansion and I had a feeling like we wouldn't be walking through those doors for much longer. We sat on the couch and Carlisle began. " You two know about the treaty and I'm afraid we have broken it for a second time."

"But were in Alas-"I started

"Yes, Bella I know we are in Alaska but that doesn't change the fact that the pup is dead, hopefully they won't find out and we won't have to worry about a war," Carlisle interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Carlisle if you don't mind Bella has been through quite a lot and I think we should give her some time to herself," Edward stated before I could continue the conversation.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed.

Edward Carried me up the stairs and sat me down on the couch.

"I'll let you have some time to yourself," he told me kissing me on the cheek and walking out the door. I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking about moving plans already, just to be safe.

I sat there, I new my life as a Vampire would be a new beginning, and it was. But from now on I new my life would be different and things would change even more all because I killed Jacob Black.

**A/N:okay well I'm done that wasnt as great as I thought it would be for my next story it will be me killing Jacob and I would love to put some of you in my story if your interested but it might take me a long time. so please review and if you want in the story pm me and please review i tried but this story didnt come out how i liked it but there you go thats the end. any story ideas would be accepted and check out my other stories and please tell** **me what you think**


	5. Another Jacob story?

A/N

**A/N**

**Okay so here's the deal.**

**I get very wonderful reviews on this story about how I'm such an evil person for killing Jacob.**

**And you know what I love it, Its very amusing.**

**So I'm going to write a new story that tortures Jacob.**

**I'm not sure yet if he will die yet.**

**But anyway I was wondering if anyone wants to co-write this one with me?**

**And To all my readers (if any of you are left)**

**I'm so dearly sorry for not updating any stories in almost a year.**

**Once again sorry and Tell me if you want to co-write with me.**

**Thanks again,**

**And Jacob lovers keep up the hate it gives me something to laugh at when I check my e-mail.**

**And Jacob haters, you guys are awesome.**

**Cyber huggss.**

**-Jacob Hater.**


End file.
